The search for a good natural cherry flavoring has been long and difficult. The juice pressed from cherries in most cases has a bitter note. It has been particularly difficult to obtain a desirable flavoring from cherries of the Montmorency variety, which is one of the most commercially important of all types of sour cherries. Research carried out by the cherry industry has established that conventional Montmorency juice contains an enzyme (believed to be polyphenyloxidase), which contributes to poor flavor and color instability of its juice. That enzyme can be destroyed by heat, but the heating destroys the anthocyanin components (which give the good rich cherry color) and degrades the product to an unappetizing brown color. The industry has spent large sums searching for a new sour cherry cultivar with more flavor in the flesh, sweeter than the Montmorency cultivar, and without the offending enzymes that impair the commercial use of sour cherry flavoring. That search has not thus far been successful.